


if your body is a temple mine is a ruin

by toflowerknights



Series: the Skybox series [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abortion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/pseuds/toflowerknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>you should definitely read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2002167">this</a> before you continue, seeing as they go hand in hand and this won't make a lot of sense without it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	if your body is a temple mine is a ruin

**Author's Note:**

> you should definitely read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2002167) before you continue, seeing as they go hand in hand and this won't make a lot of sense without it.

There was a certain thrill in having power that had always entranced Roma. She loved the way her heart pounded as she wrapped yet another person around her finger and the way she could bend people to get her will. And most of all, Roma was used to getting what she wanted. That didn't change as she was standing in front of the council and smiled pleasantly toward Marcus Kane, who had been wrapped around her as late as last night, and Jordan Marks, who was so easy to manipulate it was amazing that she was still on the council. What could have ended in disaster sent her to skybox where she wasted no time in asserting who the easy guards were. And there was a lot of them.

It's amazing what a sweet smile could do. Within three weeks she knew who would give her what and for how much and she wasted no time getting it. If she saw the other girls give her disgusted looks, or heard the guys whisper behind her backs she didn't let them know. They meant nothing to her, after all.

As the months passed Roma found a boy to keep her company whenever the favours she did for the guards became too much. When their touches became too bruising and the strain they put on her body made her ache. His name was Miller and he was the most miserable boy she'd ever met. He was always standing ten feet away from everyone else and just watched, noticed. Maybe she chose him because he looked that miserable. Maybe it was because he looked as lonely as she felt. But most of all because it looked like he would never hurt her. Miller was nice.

"I want a cell mate," Roma said one night as she was painting circles on a guard named Philips' torso. He shook his head gruffly and pushed her away from him. "That can't happen," he said roughly and Roma felt her heart sink. "The council doesn't know about this yet because we're discreet. Your cell needs to be empty to keep it that way." Roma scoffed inwardly and plastered on a smile.

"Come on," she said playfully and straddled his hips, the way she knew made his heart pound faster in his chest. "I'll owe you, and you know you enjoy the thrill of maybe getting caught." She thrusted her hips down and smirked triumphantly when he gave out a grunt. She bent down, let her hair stroke his cheek and whispered in his ear. "I'll owe you, babe. Anything you want."

They gave her Monroe.

-

Roma had been fidgeting on top of her bed for an hour before the doors opened and just as she was about to say hi to her new roommate she could see Philips smirk at her over Monroe's head. The happiness she had felt died instantly and turned sour in her mouth. "Touch anything of mine and you'll be sorry," was what came out instead and Philips closed the door with a satisfied smile. Roma was suddenly painfully aware of the fact that they probably chose this person because they thought that Roma wouldn't be able to handle it. She was all of a sudden determined to prove them wrong. She just hoped that it would be worth it when the guards came calling in their favours.

She hated her. Monroe was everything she hated in a person and everything she did made Roma want to claw her eyes out. Monroe was impulsive, brash, rough and irritating. Everything screamed at her to just give up and send Monroe away, but the more stubborn part of her told her that she couldn't, wouldn't, let the guards win. So she put up with the dirty looks and the quick, snapping comments and distasteful looks. She put up with the guards and their leers whenever they pulled her into their secret hiding places and the sour taste they left in her mouth. Every time she came back from one of their meetings Monroe would look at her with something weird in her eyes and if Roma hadn't known how little she liked her, she might have mistaken it for pity. Roma would've snapped something at her, if she hadn't been afraid of how used her voice would sound. Every morning she woke up and there was Monroe, looking extremely unhappy to be there. It wasn't at all like she had thought it would be.

Still, she had never been happier.

-

One morning, after breakfast, she meets with a doctor for the monthly check ups they were allowed in skybox. The man they sent in barely looked old enough to have finished primary school but there he was. His hands were shaking nervously and Roma could see the way his eyes traveled over her body. She felt a small twinge of pleasure, but it was stifled by a yawn breaking her concentration. She just wanted to get out of there as quick as possible.

The frown on the doctors face told her that wouldn't be the case.

"Your blood work is a bit off," he said slowly and made a series of tests that left Roma both confused and worried. He then left without a word and came back ten minutes later. That was when Roma was reintroduced to Abigail Griffin, one of the council members that had looked at her with all sorts of pity. She sat down in front of Roma and smiled politely at her.

"Miss Welsh," she started and Roma rolled her eyes at the false sense of comfort Dr Griffin wanted to give. "Have you been sexually active during your time in lockup?" The question was so absurd that Roma couldn't help but burst out laughing. She could see Dr Griffin purse her lips through the tears in her eyes and that only made her laugh harder. "Miss Welsh," she repeated and Roma took deep breaths to calm herself down.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" Dr Griffin asked and Roma only nodded, afraid that if she opened her mouth she would start laughing again. Dr Griffin nodded in understanding. "You see, my assistant noticed some irregularities with your blood work and further testing showed that you're about five weeks pregnant." Roma's smile disappeared. The air left her lungs and she instinctively put a hand on her stomach, as if it would tell her something. "Do you want to tell me who the father is?" The words burned a hole in her heart and she felt her nails dig like claws into her palms.

Abby leaned forward and looked at her with serious eyes. "You know, if it's a guard you have to tell me," she said and her voice was a low rumble in Roma's chest. The look she must've given Dr Griffin made her press her lips together and she nodded again. "Okay," she said and rubbed her palms against her thighs. "We need to talk about your options. I know that this is sudden, but do you know if you want to keep the baby?"

Roma wasn't used to feeling angry. It was an emotion fit for little boys who didn't get their way, or Monroe now that she came to think of it. Roma chose irritation or dismay instead of anger. But the rage she felt now was completely foreign. "Let's see, Abigail," she said venomously, "Do I want to fill up my quota of one child by giving birth to this mistake _in prison_ and then never see it again? To have it be raised by strangers? To call someone else mommy and kiss her goodnight every time before bed?" Abby had turned surprisingly quiet and Roma was pleased to see that realised her mistake.

"Give me whatever you have to get rid of this," Roma snapped and didn't have it in her to feel ashamed as Dr Griffins eyes widened in surprise. She got up from her chair and walked over to a cupboard. Her hands fumbled with the lock and when she got back she held a tiny white pill in the palm of her hand. Roma snapped it up before Dr Griffin could say anything else and swallowed it dry. Then she got up and left.

-

Monroe was working out. She always did, and while it usually annoyed Roma she found it relaxing to watch that day. She had been bedridden for two days 'feeling ill' and was currently laying in her bunk. The muscles in Monroe's back strained as she did push up after push up and the harsh light defined every line of her body. Her long hair hung matt and tousled in front of her face and the only sounds that could be heard was the panting breaths she took.

There was an emptiness inside Roma that she hadn't predicted. Every move she made made her feel hollow and she wondered if a part of her soul had disappeared as she swallowed that pill. Looking at Monroe Roma wondered if she'd ever feel that full of life again. Roma stroked her stomach and wondered if she would've wanted her daughter to be more like her or Monroe. Her eyes felt blank and when she touched the corners the tips of her fingers were wet. She couldn't cry. Not here. "What station were you from?" she asked Monroe instead.

-

It felt weird, having a friend. Roma wasn't used to sharing things with people and knowing that she could with Monroe tilted her world sideways. She also knew that she felt strangely protective over the young girl and would do almost anything to keep her safe. What surprised her even more was that Monroe would do the same for her. One day, as they were walking through the skybox, a guy she'd seen making eyes at her before grabbed her arm and she had barely begun to shake him off before he was on the floor, gasping for breath and blood pouring from his nose. Roma, swearing loudly, pulled a blood painted Monroe away from the kid and the darkness in Monroe's eyes made her shiver. The guards took her away and Roma was left alone.

She grabbed ahold of the first guard she met and demanded to know where Monroe was being taken. The minute she heard 'solitary' she froze and everything went blank except for the need to get Monroe out of there. She couldn't be alone again. "Let's go talk," she said and smiled sweetly at the guard, Williams, before walking back to her cell. He followed her with greedy eyes and roaming hands and when they got inside her cell she closed the door before pushing him down in a chair. She straddled him, ignored the slight erasure of her soul and plastered on a flirtatious smile.

"You know, getting Monroe out of solitary would make me very happy," she mumbled and mouthed careful kisses against Williams' throat. His hands pulled her shirt over her head and she smiled expectantly at him. "You know what happens if I get very happy," she added and hissed as his hands clamped down on her arms.

"Stop with the sells pitch, sweetheart and get on with it," he said throatily and Roma unbuttoned his pants quickly. He was usually relatively sweet with her, but today he must've felt her desperation because he was rough and he left her shivering on the floor. It was all worth it though, to see Monroe step through the door again.

-

She was naked. Several pair of hungry eyes were on her and she shivered in the cold air. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest and she would be correct in saying that she had never felt this afraid her entire life. Roma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She tried to remember that she needed to be strong, that this was the last thing before it was over, before she could rest. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"So, how do you want to do this boys?" she asked and the guards laughed quietly amongst themselves.

"Don't you worry about that, pet," one guard said and the chill in his voice made Roma understand that this wasn't going to be one of their normal 'rough her up, make her beg for it' kind of things. They were getting tired of her and wanted what was promised. She nodded faintly and tried not to flinch as Philips came up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You just do what we ask and Monroe stays were she is," he said in a cooing voice, as if he was talking to a child. "Whatever we want." Roma nodded again and closed her eyes as he pushed her to the floor.

Everything was a blur. Roma felt wanter surround her, two strong hands holding her up and she was dimly aware of the fact that she was standing in a shower. Memories of what had happened during the past couple of hours mixed in with the water getting in her eyes and she blinked several times to make it go away. She wasn't that successful. Images of hands and bodies making her do things, making her body do things that she hadn't known it could do attacked her and she felt as if she was going to be sick.

"Can you stand?" a bored voice said in her ear and Roma tilted her head up to come face to face with Williams. She wasn't sure if she could, with the way her body was shaking, but she didn't want his hands on her either, so she nodded. He let go of her, but not before letting his hands trail over her body. She let him, too tired to fight him off and knew that she couldn't even if she tried. As she cleaned herself off she got painfully aware that her whole body ached. Bruises was painted all over her body and when she looked down at the floor she could see red mix in with the clear water. She pressed her lips together and swallowed a choked sob. She wouldn't cry. Not here. Not ever.

-

Monroe never asked her what had happened, and for that Roma was grateful. She didn't know if she could say it out loud. They would talk for hours, about things they'd done, people they'd known and things they wanted to do. One night, when they were laying side by side, Roma said that she wanted to see the earth. She wanted to run in the grass and smell the fresh air. "We should get down there," she said and Monroe laughed out loud.

"My involvement with you will get me killed one day," she said and pulled at a strand of Roma's hair. Roma smiled widely back and shook her head in amusement. She played with Monroe's fingers, making them dance across her chest. She thought of everything that had happened in the last few months and felt something like a hand wrap itself around her heart. "I could say the same thing of you," she replied. Roma knew that was a very likely outcome. Still, she didn't regret one single thing.


End file.
